


Don't Hurt Anymore (Yuri x Natsuki sin help)

by Bonetrousler



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also maybe underage? idk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Natsuki is very fuckin gay, Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Shy Yuri, So is Yuri but not as much shes just wacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonetrousler/pseuds/Bonetrousler
Summary: Yuri has always been the most interesting girl in the literature club, but when Natsuki starts seeing some strange behavior coming from her she feels although she needs to help her friend out.So yeah, first it was Undertale, then Villainous, then DDLC. I can't stop falling into these horrible cesspools of sin. Also, of course there's fucking smut, I wouldn't make a fanfiction without it. Okay well enjoy I guess.





	1. Daydreaming

Natsuki walked in knowing today was just gonna be another normal day in literature club. As she set down her bag, she looked around and saw that she was the last one there. Usually this wasn't the case as typically Sayori was last, but nobody seemed to mind Natsuki's late arrival. As Natsuki walked to the closet for one of her manga, she and Monika crossed paths and shared a greeting.

"Hey Natsuki," Monika said with her usual smirk, "just so you know, I had to move your manga boxes higher up again to make room for the party supplies."

Natsuki hated whenever her stuff got moved, especially since this was the only place she could keep it. Her Dad would kill her if he found that she'd been spending money on manga, especially this much of it. But she supposed she'd let it pass just this once as the movement was for a special occasion. The club was gonna have a little party for... huh no reason Natsuki realized. It was just gonna be a little get together on the weekend, but all Natsuki knew was that she was gonna make her favorite dish: cupcakes! She licked her lips with excitement for the party as she grabbed the box she wanted and grabbed one of her favorite manga. "Parfait Girls issue #8," the glittery pink cover read complete with a cute girl in a chefs outfit carrying some sort of dessert.

Natsuki settled down to read when she spotted Yuri in the corner of her eye. Yuri was always a special girl in Natsuki's eyes, she was always the most mature and quiet of the four girls, and she was definitely the most suited for the club, as she probably liked reading more than anyone else in the school. Natsuki always noticed that Yuri seemed to go into a different world while reading, with her attentive stare scanning the pages faster than a speeding bullet. Natsuki had always been impressed by Yuri's reading ability, reading thick books with small text as Natsuki just casually read her manga, which Yuri said weren't actual literature. Natsuki always got flustered when Yuri said this, but despite that she never stopped being infatuated with her. Natsuki just flatout ignored her manga as she just stared at Yuri who was none the wiser as she was absorbed in her book.

Natsuki closed her eyes and thought of Yuri. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like this, but she began to think of her body. Natsuki bit her lip as she thought of going to her house, talking with her, and then getting into bed with her. She opened her eyes slightly and then closed them again, imagining Yuri's voice screaming Natsuki's name in pleasure. _Oh Natsuki_ Yuri would say  _Natsuki!_

"Natsuki?" Sayori said, breaking the girl's daydreaming session. She looked up at Sayori and blushed a little before defaulting to her usual behavior.

"W-What do you want Sayori?!" Natsuki asked tsundere-ly

"Oh well sorry to wake you up but Monika just wanted me to ask you what you were planning on doing to contribute to the party this Sunday?"

"Cupcakes of course!" Natsuki replied with a smile, "What else would I do dummy."

"Haha yeah," Sayori said, "uh well Monika and I are going to decorate and set stuff up, so Yuri has nothing to do! Would you be okay working with her, I know you usually like baking alone afterall."

Natsuki took one more glance over at Yuri, still starting intently at her book unfazed despite her name being said. She grinned up at Sayori,

"I wouldn't mind at all."


	2. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki goes home and does some weird shit idk read the fuckin thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I had to rewrite this at 2 am because my computer needed to restart and I lost all the shit I wrote for the chapter, so thats why its gettin to yall kinda late. I promise not to have that happen again.
> 
> ~Bones

Natsuki walked home with the wonderful thoughts of cupcakes and cute things swirling in her head, well that and Yuri, but that is something entirely different. She was really excited to start baking tomorrow, since it's always been the one thing she could really get into. The fact that she could spend the whole time with Yuri made it even better. Natsuki smiled with joy before her smile turned into a face of deep concern. She realized now that she had to in fact text Yuri. Natsuki was nervous. She had to know what she was gonna say  exactly, because god forbid she make a grammatical error or anything. She already probably finds her dumb for reading manga, but a typo can make it worse. She thought long and hard about what to say: 2 o clock on Saturday. She repeated this to herself until she calmed down.

By the time Natsuki was finished having her gay-filled panic attack, she was at her apartment. She sighed and opened the door, seeing her dad passed out cold on the sofa.  _Good_ Natsuki thought as she silently walked in, dodging the trash on the floor. The carpeted floor was littered with crushed beer cans, something her dad currently reeked of, as well as many food wrappers. Natsuki opened the fridge for a snack, only to be greeted by a single, slightly crumpled juice box, along with condiments and other items that can't really been eaten. Natsuki grabbed the juice box and stabbed the small bit of foil on top with the plastic straw, drinking the sweet elixir while opening the pantry for no food. Nothing was really in there except for a box of crackers, so she grabbed a few and ate them. Meanwhile Natsuki knew that the mini fridge her dad had by the couch was full of all kinds of delicious food that he kept for himself, while Natsuki was left with some saltines and an old juice box. She decided to save the rest for later, and walked into her room and flicked on the lights.

Natsuki's room had to be the neatest room in the apartment, and that was saying something with the stack of unorganized papers on her desk and the pile of plushies on her bed having fallen over. The only thing actually neat was her shelf of collectible figurines which lay above her desk, all lined up in a neat little row of weebish delight. But hey, anything was better than that nasty living room. Natsuki plopped her small pink backpack down and got her homework out. She wrote down on the paper the answers, the notes she was answering from covered in doodles of cats and other cute things. She was concentrated until she got a buzz from her phone. She picked it up to see that it was from... Yuri. 

_Yuri: Hey Natsuki I was wondering when you would like to meet up for baking_

Natsuki took a deep breath, confused on why she was so nervous, and messaged what she decided what to say

_Natsuki: How about 2 o clock this Saturday?_

_Yuri: Sounds alright. See you then._

Natsuki placed down her phone and let out a small sigh.  _Well now thats over with._ She thought. Natsuki tried to write more down on her homework, but couldn't do it without getting distracted. Ever since earlier she couldn't stop thinking of Yuri, and after that conversation it was even worse. She placed her pencil down and laid down in her bed, letting out a frustrated groan into her pillow. She closed her eyes and imagined Yuri once more. Her body, her face, her voice. She imagined them in bed once again, doing dirtty acts Natsuki could only dream of doing. She reached down and started to rub her crotch from outside of her shorts, which felt very hot from the thoughts she was thinking. She was so horny of this girl, and they've barely even talked more than a couple sentences. Natsuki let out a small whimper while she stuck her hand in her pants, sticking a finger into where she was wet and lustful. The more she thought the faster she fingered herself, with each thrust filled with more lust. Her thoughts were scrambled and all she could think of was Yuri, until all that built up pleasure climaxed into an orgasm which sent shivers down Natsuki's spine. She sat up, leaning on the backboard of her bed, taking short, gasping breaths. After composing herself, Natsuki got up and sat back down at her desk to do more homework, but when she did she couldn't stop thinking of the same four words.

 

Two O Clock, Saturday


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki finds Yuri doin somethin bad. They get hella gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter came so late! Schoolwork and other projects have stopped me from writing for a couple days and along with that I wanted to come up with some ideas for the chapter.
> 
> Also, the day I wrote this I finished Doki Doki literature Club and got the good ending. I fucking loved the end of this game and its combination of wholesomeness and sadness made me tear up, something I havent done at a game in forever. Anyways, I now have a better understanding of the plot and I will try to make the characters more accurate now that I know all their personalities! So, without further ado, enjoy the rest of this trashpile!

Natsuki felt like the time she'd get with Yuri wouldn't come soon enough, despite the fact that it was just a one day wait. Natsuki had been able to gather some ingredients in her house, and everything she didn't have she texted Yuri to get, so everything was good on that regard. What wasn't good for this meeting, however, was everything else. Natsuki was nervous on what to wear, what to say, and what to even do. She was going to use this meetup as an opportunity to make a lasting impression on Yuri. But before she could do any of that, she needed to get ready.

Natsuki took a bit, but she decided on one of her favorite outfits: a white shirt with a pink skirt that complimented it nicely. Natsuki took one last look in the mirror before blushing and looking down.  _This is really happening_ thought Natsuki  _Im gonna be all alone with Yuri._ Natsuki grabbed her bag of ingredients and walked to the door. Natsuki's dad wasn't home and wouldn't be home until after Natsuki got back, so all would be good. Her father would never let her out like that, so she had to improvise, besides Yuri's parents are gonna be out too, so its not that different. Natsuki put the directions of her friend's house into her phone, and started walking in the direction it led her. Another thing her father never let her do was drive, after she took her drivers ed class he never got her a car or anything, so she got used to walking to her club members' houses. 

After about ten minutes of walking Natsuki made it to Yuri's house, which was pretty impressive seeing how she was carrying baking ingredients with her. She couldn't wait to rub it in Yuri's face when she got in. Natsuki looked at her phone: 1:50, kind of early. Natsuki knocked on the door, and when she didn't get an answer she shot Yuri a text message. No response. Natsuki, slightly concerned, let herself in anyways, knowing that if Yuri was doing anything it wouldn't be that bad. Natsuki walked in and set her stuff down on the kitchen counter, noticing there were no sounds coming from upstairs at all. Natsuki walked upstairs and knocked on put her ear on yuri's door, hearing the sounds of heavy breathing. Natsuki blushed and thought if Yuri would have been possibly doing something lewd in there. Curious, she peeked through the keyhole, but instead she found Yuri doing something much worse. yuri had a knife to her arm, and was making long cuts across her forearm. Natsuki, in shock, quickly opened her friend's door.

"Yuri stop!" Natsuki yelled

"N-natsuki?!" Yuri was confused and worried. "You are here early! I didn't want you to see me like this!"

"Yuri do you do this often?" Is this... oh god.." Natsuki just made a shocking revelation. The knives she owned, her long sleeves, all part of this... act she does. 

"Y-yes. It's not like what you think though," Yuri defended "I-I don't do it as a coping mechanism for negative emotions. Its more of a pleasurable thing for me."

Natsuki stared at Yuri, weirded out by the whole thing. This was a whole side to Yuri she didn't know at all, and she didn't know how to respond. 

"...w-well theres other things you can do to be happy..." Natsuki nervously said, blushing afterwards. Is she really hitting on Yuri at a time like this? Well there's no turning back now...

"What do you mean Natsu-" but before she could finish Natsuki did the bravest move in her life and kissed Yuri right on the lips. Yuri was taken aback by it, but she leaned in towards Natsuki and before they knew it they were both making out. For a moment the two sat there kissing and holding each other on the bed.

Natsuki opened her eyes wide and pulled away. "What the fuck did i just do?! I am so sorry!" she said

Yuri looked at Natsuki and smiled, "Its okay Natsuki. I uh," Yuri began getting flustered, "I liked it too."

Natsuki stared at Yuri and looked down. Yuri put her hand around Natsuki and Natsuki leaned in. Suddenly, she pulled away, realizing something. 

"The cupcakes!" Natsuki said alarmingly, "Shouldn't we be doing the cupcakes?"

Yuri gave Natsuki a smug smile and Natsuki noticed a look in Yuri's eye, something more crazed and lustful than she usually is

"The cupcakes can wait for now." Yuri said, as she closed her bedroom door. Yuri had something in store for the girl.

And Natsuki couldn't fucking wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry to end it right before the good stuff. I wanted to split this into two parts because whats coming next is gonna be quite a bit of writing. I'll try not to leave yall hanging as long!


	4. Loving Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the fluffy cute name fool you, these dudes flat out pork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here's the porn chapter, if the other chapters aren't lewd enough already. So have fun guys.

After closing the door, Yuri walked to the bed. Natsuki sat, staring curiously at the purple-haired girl. She noted that Yuri had a strange look in her eye, her pupil much narrower, almost psychotic... or full of lust. Yuri smiled at Natsuki and walked to the bed, sitting down next to her and pulling the small pink haired girl back in for a kiss. This kiss was even more sensual than last time, and Natsuki made it even more sensual by sticking her tongue in Yuri's mouth. Yuri let out a soft moan and the two started french kissing like two cute artsy college lovebirds kissing on the Eiffel tower to post about it on Instagram. Yuri shifted her arm and touched Natsuki's chest, and Natsuki pulled away for a moment.

"Wait, is this happening?" Natsuki asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement, though Natsuki hid it as best as she could.

"O-oh," Yuri looked nervous all of a sudden, "did you not wanna do this? I-I'm sorry I never asked"

Natsuki let out a giggle. Yuri was so cute like this, especially towards her. Natsuki gave Yuri a smug look.

"Go for it tiger." She said, removing her t-shirt. Yuri reached around and unhooked Natsuki's bra, which was actually unnecessary seeing how flat-chested she was, but that didn't matter to Yuri, who already put her head down and gave her left breast a sensual lick. Natsuki bit her lip and arched her back forward, she was feeling very sensitive and Yuri's licking wasn't helping. Natsuki bent down and grabbed the bottom of Yuri's sweater and pulled it up, revealing Yuri's large bust. Strangely, she wasn't wearing a bra despite being larger than Natsuki, but less steps was good. The two exchanged another kiss when Yuri pulled back and gave Natsuki another look of lust. She wanted her. Now.

Natsuki didn't hesitate, she laid down and spread her legs for Yuri. This situation still felt so fucking foreign to Natsuki. The girl she had always thought of as out of her league, too mature for her, and as someone who was annoyed by Natsuki was currently pulling down her frilly pink skirt. Underneath her skirt Natsuki had a cute pair of pink and white striped panties marked on the bottom with a small wet spot, a result of Yuri's teasing. Yuri rubbed her fingers on the sensitive spot of Natsuki's panties, making the little one squirm with pleasure. With a little bit of feeling Yuri managed to find Natsuki's clit and started rubbing that with much attention. Natsuki breathed quickly and her moans were very high pitched. Natsuki bucked her hips and shook with each feeling of stimulation. Yuri decided to stop with the teasing as she stripped off Natsuki's wet panties. Yuri laid down and pressed a kiss on Natsuki's sensitive area before sticking her tongue in to stimulate her more. Natsuki's silent squeaks turned into loud moaning as Yuri did her mouth magic on her private square. It took less than a minute of tongue fucking until a wave of pleasure shook over Natsuki's body, leaving her into a squealing mess. 

Natsuki looked up at the topless girl sitting up over her naked body. Natsuki took heavy breaths and laid there, looking cute as usual. Yuri took no time as she walked over to a shelf and opened it up. After moving some clothes, she pulled out a small bullet vibrator. Yuri walked over stuck the vibrator in Natsuki's tight snatch and turned it on the second lowest setting. Yuri then laid down and took off her tights and underwear, spreading her legs for Natsuki to do what she always wanted to do. Natsuki stuck her tongue and lightly stimulated Yuri's rock hard clit. Yuri let out a soft moan and leaned her head back. Natsuki stuck her tongue in and out at a rapid force, the force of their tongue matching the pleasure she was feeling in her own region. As Natsuki licked Yuri's insides, her finger moved up to her tits where she grabbed one of the soft pillowy masses. Natsuki could've sworn she heard Yuri flat out panting, but Natsuki was on the verge of another orgasm so she couldn't really notice it too much over her own pleasure. As Natsuki hit her second orgasm, Yuri hit one herself, shaking and smiling widely. Tired, Natsuki laid back, and Yuri turned off the vibrator, kissing Natsuki's forehead in the process. Natsuki let out a slight smile before looking over at the clock sitting on Yuri's nightstand. They managed to get through an hour, but that didn't matter. Natsuki got up and started covering up her nude body once more with her clothes before shaking Yuri up. 

"Hey dummy we still gotta make cupcakes."

"Oh?" Yuri seemed to have forgotten that, seeing how it was never really brought up yet today. "Oh yean hah. Lets get to that!"

The two walked down to the kitchen, and despite the fact that they just finished tongue fucking each other in Yuri's bedroom, they had a fun and non-awkward time. In the time they had they managed to cook some wonderfully colorful cupcakes with adorable cat faces drawn in icing. The two admired their workuntil Natsuki caught a glimpse of the time.

"Oh no!" Natsuki screamed, "I'm late to leave! Ah my Dad's gonna beat my ass if I don't get home on time!" 

"Hey Natsuki I can drive you." Yuri calmly replied. 

"Really? Aw thank you Yuri!" Natsuki said, hugging her friend. Yuri hugged back, and they left.

The car ride back was mostly quiet until Natsuki posed a curious question.

"So uh Yuri, how long did you like me?"

"I started feeling for you the first week after you joined. I thought you were so cute, but for some reason I was too nervous to speak to you. You?"

"I guess ever since I saw you. You always seemed so mature and.. well.. hot ya know? I never said anything because you seemed out of my league. Why were you so nervous?"

"I don't know. I always had a feeling that the club wouldn't accept us being together."

"But Sayori would be totally happy about it, she's bi herself. Remember when she had the hots for Monika?"

"I know that. Its just... Monika. Her bright green eyes seem to stare into me whenever I think of you, like she knows everything ya know? I don't know, we're at your house by the way."

"Oh!" Natsuki completely forgot that they were going to her house. She gave Yuri a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "See you at the party!"

"Bye Natsuki, and... thank you"

Natsuki walked inside her house and laid down. Not only did she find out that her crush cut herself, but that she also had the hots from her since week one. She buried her head in hands before she had the urge to write. She was inspired to write a poem. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her pen and began writing. 

 _"You know what I heard about Amy?_  
Amy likes spiders.  
Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders!  
That's why I'm not friends with her."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie so thats a wrap. Sorry if this seemed to go by kinda quick, Im still trying to improve writing longer stories, and Im really bad at coming up with smut (though literally all of my fanfictions have it but eh whatever.) Anyways, see you next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> May god have mercy on my soul


End file.
